Because I love you too much
by Ms.Wings
Summary: Chapter 14 added. Judy and Alistair plan for their wedding and their baby.
1. London, Baby!

This story is a cross over with a very popular British sitcom called, As Time Goes By and the American sitcom, The Nanny. If you are not familiar with As Time Goes By or The Nanny, the story should not be too hard to follow.

Disclaimer: Most everything in this story belongs to the creators of As Time Goes By, and The Nanny. This is only for fun!

Chapter One-London Baby!

"Ma, can you believe it, I'm going to England next week!" Fran said, sitting at the kitchen table with her Mother. Niles, the butler listened as he prepared dinner.

"England? Grandma Yetta was supposed to stay with you next week, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." 'How am I going to get out of this one?' She thought.

...........................

"Oh Mr. Sheffield?" Fran asked, rushing into Mr. Sheffield's office, wearing one of her newest and shortest skirts. She sat on the edge of his desk. Miss Babcock lounged on her green-leather chaise as she went through some papers. Niles stood nearby, making coffee for the lot of them.

"And what can I do for you today Miss Fine?"

"Well, it's funny you see. You know how we're going to England next week?"

"Yes, Miss Fine, is there a problem?"

"Well actually, I was supposed to stay with Yetta the whole week and I forgot. But you'll still need someone to take care of the kids." Maxwell gave her an irritated glare.

"Oh, just bring her. She can come with us."

"Oh thank you Mr. Sheffield, thank you!" She said as she hugged him.

"My pleasure, she can sleep in Ms. Babcock's room." C.C.'s mouth dropped open. Niles was about to make some type of witty remark but thankfully for her, C.C. was able to stop him before he did so.

Now Fran was happy. She skipped out of the room and went to find the kids. That day she took them shopping for the trip, called her Mother to tell her everything, and went to Yetta's nursing home to tell her that she was going to England. But, Fran seriously wondered how long she would be able to retain that information. Yetta was Fran's grandmother; she was in her eighties and was very senile. Have a serious conversation with the woman one minute, and five minutes later she'll have absolutely no idea who you are.

"So Dad, where are we staying?" Maggie asked. The whole family was in the car on the way to the airport.

"We're going to London, baby!" Brighton said.

"Shut-up stop saying that, it's getting annoying! Plus it's not like you came up with that your self, you heard it on 'Friends.'"

"London Baby!" Brighton whispered under his breath. His sister heard it anyway, she rolled her eyes.

"Well," Max began, ignoring his son's comment and his children's quarrel. "We were going to stay in a hotel, but my cousin wouldn't hear of it. His place however isn't big enough for all of us. So Brighton, Niles and I are staying with him. Maggie, you C.C. and Yetta will stay at the Mayfair hotel, and Miss Fine, you and Grace will stay with some friends of his."

"Oh, great thank you Mr. Sheffield." 'Oh all the rotten luck!' She thought.

Several hours later they landed at the airport in London. Miss Fine had nearly been kicked off the plane for annoying everyone who could hear her speak, which met literally everyone. People looked at her like they wanted to slap her, but they refrained. Max was relived when he saw his cousin.

"Max, it's been a long time!" His cousin said, giving him a warm, awkward hug.

'So, if he's gay, then who's the woman standing next to him?' Maggie wondered.

"This is my cousin Alistair." Max said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Your Miss Fine I presume." He said, kissing Fran's hand. "You must be no older than eighteen."

"Oh stop!" She said playfully. "I'm seventeen actually." Niles laughed at this.

"And this is my girlfriend, Judy." He said introducing the woman he'd brought with him. She gave him a 'yeah right' look smiled at the others.

..........................................

"This is where you'll be staying, I hope you don't mind sharing close quarters." Judy said as she showed Fran and Grace to their room.

"Of course not." Fran told her. "So, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Not much I'm afraid. I'm really busy with work. But of course, I have lived in London all my life; there are so many things to see. I suppose that being a local occludes my vision quite a bit. Let me think, there's of course Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey, Parliament, that's all I can think of off the top of my head. Oh, and who can forget the pastime of any woman in her right mind, shopping!"

"Shopping!?" Fran asked excitedly?

"Yes," Judy laughed, "shopping."

"Now Fran, I told you that shopping is a obsessive compulsive habit." Gracie began.

"Whatever honey."

"Would you like to come with me, I was going to do some shopping today? Plus, it would be nice to get something new for dinner tonight, Alistair is probably whisking us off to Paris."

"Sure, we'd love to!" Fran agreed. Gracie rolled her eyes, sighed and decided that it was senseless for her to try and reason with Fran about her shopping habits any longer.

.........................................

"So, have you been to London before?" Judy asked as they walked. Gracie and Fran were shocked to find that many people in London just walked everywhere.

"Just a few months ago, but we had to rush back."

"Why?"

"Our butler, Niles had a heart attack."

"Oh, how dreadful!"

"Yeah, but he snapped right back!  
"I'll say, he looks rather well for a man who suffered a heart attack only a matter of months ago."

"He sure does."

....................................................

"Look Fran, isn't this so cool?!"

"Gracie, sweetie, this is a tube top. Honey your only twelve years old, you've got no use for one of these. But me on the other hand, let me see that. No, no that would be inappropriate, go put that back." Fran laughed as she handed the shirt back to Grace and continued to look at sweaters. "Oy vey. If only that's girl's father had seen that. It would have been the end of the world as we know it!" Judy laughed. "Had my father seen that he wouldn't have cared. Actually, when I think about it, he might not have ever noticed. What about your father, what would he say about you wearing a shirt like that as a young girl?"

Judy thought for a moment. She looked rather surprised by the question. She finally spoke.

"I don't remember my father."


	2. Opening up that can of worms

Chapter 2- Opening up that can of worms

"I don't remember my father." She stated again, as though she were trying to grasp the meaning of her own words.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Fran said.

"That's quite alright. He died when I was very small. I guess I just never really thought about it before." She laughed a little. "Lionel is kind of like a father to me I suppose, but it isn't the same, you know what I mean. If I were a child, it could be I suppose." Fran nodded.

They spent two more hours shopping and each found something fabulous to wear to dinner that night. This did not include a tube top!

"Oh look, Gracie, a double decker bus!"

"Wow, cool!"

"Would you like to ride it, it's headed our way?" Judy asked. Fran and Gracie nodded and they climbed aboard.

"Judy, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier." Gracie said. "And if it's any consolation I don't remember my mother either."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So, where are we going for dinner tonight?" Fran asked.

"I have no idea. It wouldn't surprise me if Alistair... you know what, anything Alistair would do that is completely spur of the moment, crazy, or expensive or among other things, would not surprise me! You know what, I can't even put into words what this is, but I'm fed up!"

"Do I sense tension here?" Fran asked.

"You bet. We were dating, but he was just so inconsiderate, it's like everything that he's done was a last moment's thought. Or maybe it's me, I've been married twice afterall."

"Lucky you." Fran said, "I haven't been married even once. Mr. Sheffield told me that he loved me when were coming back from Paris, and then he took it back." Judy gasped. "Oh, if you think that's complicated you should see the rest of our relationship! After that, he took back taking it back but won't make a commitment!"

"Neither will Alistair."

"Wait," Gracie said. "You both say that you have problems with men. Fran, you say that your Father loves you, but has always been kind of distant."

"Yeah." Fran said as they got off the bus, "He's actually a lot like your father."  
Gracie smiled. "And Judy, you don't remember your father at all?" She nodded. "Well, it sounds like your problems with men stem from your relationships with your fathers. A girl having a good relationship with their father is an essential thread in who they will become and how they will relate to men, and ultimately who they will marry. Meditate on this for a while, I am going to try on my new dress again." She said as she made her way up the stairs into the room she was sharing with Fran.

"Where does she get this stuff, are you sure that she's only twelve? Perhaps she's the opposite of that Jack fellow, you remember, from the Robin Williams picture?"

"You mean the one with that woman who looked just like me? No, no she's just been in therapy for a very long time, that's all. She's a very smart girl."

"Well, anyhow I think she's on to something. Two failed marriages and I never even thought that my relationship with my father would have played into any of it at all."

"You'd be surprised. She tells me stuff like this all the time."

"You must have a wealth of information." They were now seated in the living room.

"Ah, I mostly never listen, but it's so useful when I do!"

"You know, she's made me think, we have to do something, rebel. Rebel against our off again, on again relationships. Against them."

"Good thinking! We won't take this anymore!"

"Great, let's call Alistair and Max, and tell them we're not coming tonight."

"But I bought the new dress and..."

"Fran?"

"Alright. Oy."

"Okay, go in the kitchen and pick up the phone, I'll dial Alistair."

...................................................

"Alistair?"

"Max?" Fran asked.

"No, just me, Alistair. How is everything, I can't wait to see you tonight, Judy."

"We are not coming." She stated calmly.

"Yeah, we're not taking it anymore!" Fran shouted. Then both of them hung up the phone.

"Why did you say 'we're not taking it anymore, now they'll know we're up to something!" Judy asked as she rushed into the kitchen.  
"Then let the games begin!"


	3. Let the games begin

Chapter 3- Let the games begin

Alistair hung up the phone. He couldn't believe it. He was being rejected again. What he had ever done to her he could never quite comprehend, but he wished that she'd just forget about it. Knowing that that wasn't about to happen anytime soon however, he turned his attention to his cousin.

"Max, I don't know how to tell you this, but we've been rejected."

"What?"

"That was Judy and Fran on the phone. They aren't coming to dinner tonight. Something about, 'we're not taking this anymore,' I'm afraid. I wonder what that means."

"Oh, no!" Max said. "It's about the thing again!"

"What thing?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, what thing sir?" Niles pressed the aforementioned question.

"Alistair, you say that you and Judy have a rather stressed, relationship, correct?"

"At times, yes, but what does it all mean?"

"Well as a woman I understand exactly where they are coming from." C.C. said as she sipped her wine.

"Your not a woman, not until it's been scientifically proven."

"Shut-up Niles." She said. "M... M... Maggie! Yes, Maggie, you know what I mean, don't you?"

"Well sure I do Miss Babcock. Dad, Uncle Alistair, what they want is commitment."

"Commitment." They said at once, both men seemed to shutter in fear at the mere sound of the word.

"If you want them, you're going to have to commit. And if you love them, I mean really love them, like you've said that you do you'll do it anyway."

............................................

"You know what, Max?" Alistair confided in his slightly older cousin several hours later.

"What?"

"I've never even said it."

"What?"

"I never told Judy that I loved her before."

"Do you?" Alistair was barely able to nod in reply.

"Well then, our answer to this dilemma is fairly simple isn't it? We go after the women we love." Max finally admitted. Niles, who was sitting nearby, smiled, C.C. rolled her eyes, but then smiled too. She didn't want Max and Nanny Fine to get married. But you'd be surprised to know that she did sort of like Fran and in some ways regarded her as a friend, she wanted them both to be happy. Maybe Max was just simply not right for her. She had realized overtime that he was really more like a big brother to her than anything else, and that she was more of a little sister to him.

............................................

"Didn't you go to dinner, love?" Jean asked her daughter, she had just returned from taking Sandy to the airport. (Sandy and her boyfriend were going on a Carribbean Cruise).  
"No, Mum. Men are such babies, and I don't mean you Lionel, you are quite the exception." He smiled at her remark then resumed reading his favorite magazine, 'Old Codgers Monthly.'

"Yeah, we're not taking it anymore!" Fran whined.

"Good ladies. Take my advice and you'll have much healthier lives. Trust me." Gracie told them.

"Gracie, just tell me something would you?" Jean asked. "How can their relationships improve if they are apart?"

"It will force them to want to commit, knowing that's the only way they can have any type if relationship."

"But, what if it doesn't work?"

"Well, if it doesn't, then they will know that the relationship wasn't worth it anyway, and that it never would have gone anywhere." Jean was put off by the little girl's answer.

"Oy, what time is it?" Fran asked as she glanced at the clock. "It's eleven, way past your bed time Gracie." Everyone bid Grace a goodnight and Fran took her to bed.

"Judy, are you sure that this is wise?"

"Of course. Maybe, had I obtained these guidelines a little sooner I wouldn't be thirty-six and twice divorced."

"Perhaps." Her mother considered. "I'm just rather worried, that's all."

"Look, Mum. I really like Alistair, I really do. And I would love for things to work out between him and me; it would be my dream come true. But I want and need a relationship that's going to go somewhere. I want to be married again, and I want this third time to be the last time. The way I see it, if I play by the guidelines of that little girl upstairs, I'll know if this is going to go somewhere or not. It's the ultimate test, you see."

"I see. That's very wise." She said, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "What do you think Lionel? Lionel?" Lionel had fallen asleep while reading his magazine, and had not heard any of the conversation.

"Now that, he's asleep there's also something I need to ask you. Today Gracie said that my problems with men may stem from not knowing my father."

"That sure is an earful." Jean laughed. "So, you want to know about your Father, do you?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then come, let's have some tea."


	4. Where are you, my prince charming?

Chapter 4- Where are you, my prince charming?

"He would be very proud of who you are." Jean finished her sentence.

"Thanks Mum." Judy said she felt much better now.

"Do you still not remember your dad at all?"

"No."

"That's alright darling. He would forgive you."

"Well, thanks for the talk, I'm off to bed." Judy smiled.

"Good-night darling."

Judy went up to Sandy's room, where she was staying and sat by the window. She looked out into the bright starry night and wondered where her Prince Charming was now. That was her secret nickname for Alistair. He truly was her Prince Charming. When ever any one in her family needed something, - anything, he was there. He had often come to their aid at times of trouble, trial, blessing, or even just something to do with Aunt Penny. He was there for everything, and had done almost every imaginable thing for them! But would he ever do what she needed him to do? It remained to be seen. For now she simply forced herself to stick to Gracie's plan and ignore him. But, she could still think about him, right?

In a room nearby, Judy's room actually, Fran lie in bed next to Gracie. Grace was sleeping fairly peacefully, but Fran could not sleep. She had too much on her mind. She hoped that Gracie was right about this, ignoring thing. It comforted her to know that Gracie was usually very right about things like this, but what if it did not work on Max. That was always a possibility; after all this is Max we're talking about!

Meanwhile, at the Mayfair hotel Maggie was lying in her bed awake. She was too excited to sleep. She had a date the next afternoon with a guy about her age who she'd met while shopping in London. She was so excited that she wanted to sequel with delight. But if she did, she'd risk waking up Yetta, and C.C., who she was sharing a sweet with. As Maggie tried to go to sleep, she pictured his face in her mind.

Yetta was sound asleep, but C.C., however was not. C.C. was too puzzled to sleep. She had agreed to go to the country with Niles the next day to see his parents. Why had she done that? How would she be able to survive this? Being the resourceful woman she was, she figured that she could find some way out of it. She would rather shop with Nanny Fine than go to the country with Niles! But then she realized that she had to go with him. He couldn't go alone, and Niles had gone plenty of places with her when she couldn't have gone alone, so she decided that this would be her way of paying him back for all of that. As she tried to go to sleep she wondered what Niles could possibly be doing at that very second.


	5. Dispute and Surprise in Hampshire

Chapter 5- Dispute and surprise in Hampshire

The next day Judy, Fran and Gracie went with Jean and Lionel to Lionel's father's house, which was now his house in Hampshire. Not knowing that Judy and Fran would be there, Alistair brought Max, Brighton and Yetta with him to the same house! Knowing that no matter what state his relationship with Judy was in he would always be welcome with Jean and Lionel.

Just as Judy had gone back to the car to get her bag she spotted Alistair's green Land Rover coming up the drive way. She thought for a moment, and then she realized that she was staring. She quickly took her bag out of the car and walked back into the house at a normal rate, shutting the door behind her, leaving Mrs. Bale to greet Alistair and everyone else.

"Oh, Fran you're never going to believe this!" She sighed as she came into the room Fran and Gracie were sharing.

"What?" Fran asked.

"They're here."

"Who?"

"Who? Alistair and Max, that's who, I just saw them drive up."

"Ah, I gotta do my hair!" Fran screamed as she dashed to get her plethora of hair products out of her suitcase. Judy was just about to tell her that she did not need to and not to wreck the plan when Gracie spoke.

"Fran, Fran your hair's big enough, I promise you."

"Oh alright already, Oy I get your point. I don't have to fix my hair for Maxwell Sheffield!"

"That's right, just like I don't have to make myself out for Alistair Deacon!"

"Ladies, your on the right track, but partly on the wrong one too."

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"Well, you are right. Don't get dressed up just for him. But do it for you, respect yourself a little more."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Judy asked. "In that case, I'm going to be knock out gorgeous tonight."

"Me to, now come on Gracie, I'll show you how to make your hair extra big!" Gracie sighed and rolled her eyes.

Alistair was shocked. It wasn't often that Judy came up to Hampshire. He went more often than she did. Nonetheless he and Maxwell decided to stay, of course at Jean and Lionel's invitation. Maybe, that way they could all work out their differences. And may be, if they did, he would finally be able to ask her what he'd finally worked up the courage to ask her. Niles and C.C. would be there later that night. Meanwhile, where were Niles and C.C. anyway? As of now they had just left London and were on their way to his parent's house, which was located just outside of London.

When they got there what C.C. saw really shocked her. She wasn't expecting anything like this. Upon learning that the house was in the country she assumed that it was a small cottage, but it was quite the contrary. It was large, stately, brick and very beautiful. It was surrounded by a rather large garden, and the overcast sky gave it the traditional English look. All in all, it was fabulous for the home of a butler. In fact, how did a butler get a house like this anyway?

Two hours later Judy was ready for that night. And as she had vowed, she was knock out gorgeous. She thought that, perhaps she was too gorgeous for a simple night at her parent's country house in Hampshire. She glanced at herself briefly in the mirror before heading downstairs she thought that maybe she should make her hair a little messier or change her dress to something plainer. But then the voice of the ingenious eleven-year old Gracie ran through her head once more and she decided the listen to the words of the wise little girl. She turned a way from the mirror and headed downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was not at all surprised to see Alistair waiting for her. He offered her his arm. She smiled, clearly somewhat glad to see him, but would not take his arm.

They ate dinner in science, well not in science, the rest of the room as loud as it could get, the voice of the very nasal Fran echoed through out the room. They glanced at each other every once in a while when they thought that each other weren't looking, but as it turned out they were always looking at the same time. When dinner was over, Jean, Lionel, Brighton, Gracie, Yetta and by this point, Maggie, (who Niles and C.C. had brought with them), were in the living room playing Monopoly. Fran and Max decided to drive into town, and Judy and Alistair went for a stroll in the moonlit garden.

"Mr. Sheffield, are we going to spend any time together?"

"Miss Fine, isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"Well sure, but I mean in London. And I don't mean just me either, I mean the kids too. Aren't you gonna show us where you're from, where you grew up, where you went to school?"

"Of course I am Miss Fine, I was planning to do that tomorrow."

"Oh, well them, back to us."

"Speaking of us, I think that maybe we should take our relationship up a notch."

"Really?"

"Yes, Miss... Fran." Fran smiled. "Call me Max from now on."

"No problem Max." She laughed. She said as she grabbed both of his cheeks and placed a hard kiss on his lips; causing the car to swerve.

"Stop it Miss Fine! You'll get us killed for heaven's sake."

"Oy, ya say we take our relationship up an notch, I kiss you, and all of a sudden were back to Miss Fine again!"

"Fran, calm down. It just wasn't really an appropriate time to kiss someone." He said, parking the car in the parking lot of a small quiet restaurant they had found. "But now sure is." He said.

"Okay." She replied as she placed a small kiss on his cheek. Although it wasn't quite what he was expecting, he accepted the kiss with gratitude, because he truly did love Miss... Fran, so very much.

Although it was dark out, Judy and Alistair made their way to the moonlit garden. For some reason unknown to her, Judy was nervous. Alistair felt not only guilt, but extreme anxiety. They sat together on a stone bench, which overlooked the entire garden. Alistair decided that it was best if he just began to talk in order to avoid an awkward silence. He hated awkward silences; thankfully they weren't prevalent in his life.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Quite alright, and your self?"

"Well not so terribly well to tell you the truth"

"Really, why?" She asked, although she already knew what his answer was going to be.

"Because I haven't seen you much, I miss you."

"I know you do. But you must learn to respect me."

"I know. Do you hate me?"

"No, no Alistair, I..."

"You what?"

"Well, I..."

"Well I know that I love you." He said cupping her chin in his hand and placing a soft kiss on her mouth. She softly kissed him back.

"You do Alistair, really?"

"Yes, I love you."

"I think I do too."

He smiled and kissed her again, not so softly this time. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Why have you and Fran been ignoring us?"

"Think for a while, you'll figure it out."

"I suppose that it will. I've been a huge jerk, haven't I?"

"Very much so, yes."

"I shall strive to be better. I'm not deserving of you."

"I know you're not." She smiled and they laughed. "Would you like to go into town?"

"I'd love to, but I gave my car to Fran and Max, sorry."

"That's okay, let's go inside and tell everyone that we've made up."

When they reached the living room Max and Fran were still gone. Lionel had fallen asleep and Jean was playing Monopoly with the children. Niles and C.C. were hurling insults at each other as they always did and Yetta was reading a magazine of Fran's called, Yenta's bi-monthly. Everyone, except for Lionel looked up at them when they saw them enter, hand in hand. Gracie looked shocked and somewhat annoyed that neither Judy nor Fran had taken her advice very seriously. She was beginning to doubt her professional abilities as a therapist.

"I see things are better between the two of you now." Jean said.

"Yes, Mum they are."

"Well I'm glad. Lionel? Lionel? Lionel!" Suddenly Lionel awoke. He was slightly shaken, and then he just agreed with what she was saying despite the fact that he hadn't heard what she'd said because he'd been asleep. But he hoped that he had not signed on to write another book or mini-series or worse, spend another weekend at Penny and Steven's house! But then he suddenly caught on to the fact that Alistair and Judy were back together.

"Oh, congratulations." He said as he went back to reading the book that had put him to sleep in the first place.

Since they had nothing more to tell the rest of them and they all seemed to be to preoccupied anyway Judy and Alistair went to the kitchen to have some ice cream. A fight broke out. The fight finally ended up in the hallway.

"Ha!" They heard Judy say. "A very nice thing to say to the mother of your child!" The whole room grew quiet as they heard her run up the stairs. Just then, Fran and Max walked in the door, Mrs. Bale came in from the library and everyone who had been in the living room came into the foyer. Their eyes were fixed on Alistair who just stood there, but only seconds later, he collapsed onto the floor.


	6. She's the what of my what?

Chapter 6-She's the what of my what?

As soon as Alistair fell on the floor Max, Niles and Lionel went to help him up off

the floor. Mrs. Bale went to the kitchen for an ice pack. Fran, C.C., Yetta and the kids retreated into the library. And, of course, Jean rushed up the stairs after her daughter.

"Judy, it's Mum." She said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said. Jean opened the door. Judy sat on the bed. It was clear that she had cried a little, but had stopped. She looked strangely happy.

"Judy, sweetie, are you alright?" She asked as she took a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to her.

"Yes Mum, I'm quite fine actually."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Because I wasn't sure until a few days ago. I kind of had to think about it myself a while before I could tell anyone you see. Alistair wasn't even supposed to find out about it like that."

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Excited. I didn't think I'd ever be a Mum. Like I said before, I've been divorced twice and I'm not even forty!"

"Well congratulations then." She said as they hugged. "I'm very happy for you. But what are you going to do about Alistair?"

"What about him?" Judy asked.

"Well, it's his baby too, right?"

"Yes, and I'm glad it's his baby."

..........................

"She's the what of my what?" Alistair asked. He was in a panicked state. He sat in a leather chair in the living room. An ice pack on his bruised head and a scotch in his hand, of course provided by Lionel.

"It's alright. You're going to be a Dad, it's the greatest thing in the world!" Maxwell told him, an enthusiastic tone could be detected in his voice.

"I've never been a father to a child, but in a way I feel like I can say that Judith is my daughter. I didn't feel that way at first, but believe me, you'll grow into it." Lionel told him.

"Well, I've never been a father of any type." Niles said as he took a cigar out of his pocket and handed it to Alistair. "But this will make it all better."

"Niles!" Maxwell protested.

"Alistair, another thing, if you're going to be a father, then you can't have any more of that." He said, taking the cigar from Alistair.

"But, but that's Cuban!" Niles said.

"All the more reason for me to keep it."

"But we can't get those in America!"

"Fine." Lionel said, handing Nile's precious Cuban cigar back to him. "You can have it."

"Thank you." He said, putting it back into his jacket.

"Now Alistair, don't be so scared. This is a natural part of life."

"I know, it's just the last thing I ever expected."

"Well sure it is, now, I think that you should work up the courage to go and talk to her." Max said.

"And that's another thing I'll do." Alistair replied.

"What?" Lionel asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Not be like my father. I actually want to be there, for everything. I actually care, I'm not so sure that my father really did all that much. I don't just want t just send the poor kid off to boarding school or off with a nanny and be done with it. I don't want to never spend any time with them at all. No, that's wrong, really wrong. No, I want to do this, I really do."

"That's the spirit!" Maxwell said. "You'll love this in no time."

.....................................

It had gotten late, and soon everyone else retreated to bed. Alistair lye on the living room couch. An empty bottle of scotch that he had shared with Max, Niles and Lionel sat upon the coffee table next to him. The initial shock of his impending fatherhood not only scared him, but it really did bring joy to his heart. But mostly it scared him, and had made him very tired. He was sound asleep. Judy knew that when she went and sat on the table beside him that night, just to see if he would by some chance, wake up. Even thought she knew that Alistair was one of those people that just couldn't be woken up too easily once they actually were asleep. He had not gone to see her that night, as he should have. She pondered this as she softly ran her fingers through his hair. She wanted him to wake up, so very much. She didn't want to talk to him, but it was necessary, even if she had to be the one to initiate the conversation. When, after a while it became apparent to her that Alistair was not going to wake up until morning, Judy headed back up to bed.


	7. Your Afterthought

Chapter 7- Your afterthought

Judy awoke early the next morning. Just as she had finished preparing herself for the long day ahead she heard a soft knock on her door. Maybe it was Alistair? But it turned out to just be her mother again.

"So," she said. "Tell me about your conversation with Alistair. I want to know everything!"

"What is there to know? There was no conversation. He never came, and I went to talk to him he was sound asleep next to a bottle of scotch. And based off of that and everything else regaurding my relationship with him, I have made a decision."

"A decision?" She asked as she looked at her watch.

"Yes, a decision."

"I'm sorry darling, will you please let me know when you I get back. Linoel and I are going to Penny and Steven's."

"Alright, try to have a pleasurable time. But just, please don't tell Aunt Penny about the baby yet."

"I won't, her response will be, 'poor Judith.'" She mimicked.

"That's right. At least when she finds out, she won't be able to use the expression, 'poor little Judith,' any longer."

About twenty minutes after Jean and Lionel left, Judy realized that she, Alistair and Mrs. Bale were in fact alone in the house. Fran, Max, and the kids, along with Yetta had gone back to London to visit the places where Maxwell had grown up. Niles and C.C. had also gone with them. Judy had to admit that she was a bit upset. Was this all a conspiracy? Devised by her friends and family to force her and Alistair to speak to one another? Well, if it was, it sure was a good one. She had felt that she needed another reason to talk to Alistair, and she felt that him being the only other person in the house would do the trick. She waited for Mrs. Bale to go out to do the shopping, and then she went to talk to Alistair.

"Oh, hi." He said, as he saw her approach him, they were in the living room. He seemed strangely shy to her.

"Hi Alistair." She smiled as she sat on the coffee table before him, just as she had done the night before. He took her hand in his own, raised it to his lips and kissed it.

She looked into his eyes. They were the eyes of someone who was genuinely happy. It broke her heart to have to hurt this man, her beloved Alistair. It truly did, but this is what she had to do, she had no other alternative.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked. Still not quite believing his, own words or what she had screamed at him the night before. She couldn't help but smile as she nodded. He gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Alistair. I know that you're happy. I can see it in you. In fact, I don't think that I have ever seen you quite this genuinely happy before. But there is one thing you should know."

"And what's that?"

"Well, first I didn't mean to tell you something as important and life changing and special as the fact that we were going to have a baby in such a horrible way. But it just kind of came out, I hope that you can forgive me for that."

"That's alright." He said. She pulled her hand a way from his.

"But there is another thing that you need to know."

"Yes."

"Well, you aren't going to get to see the baby that often." Alistair's heart sunk at her words. "I know how that must make you feel. But...."

"Why?" He asked. "What have I ever done?"

"Listen. I'm sick of being your afterthought. It's painful. I don't want my baby to be your afterthought. Do you understand?" This comment not only crushed his heart, but it made him feel very guilty.

"But I was, I was planning this. I was going to be such a better Dad than my old man. No boarding school, actual quality time, to really be involved."

"Alistair. I didn't say that you weren't going to get to see the baby. After all, it's yours too, right? I can't deny that relationship to either of you."

"But I was going to rearrange my life for..."

"Alistair." She said, by this time she was standing by the doorway. "If you were going to rearrange your life, then maybe you should've done it before we had a baby."


	8. At Penny and Steven's

Chapter 8- At Penny and Steven's

Lionel was quite annoyed as they drove up to Penny and Steven's. He enjoyed Steven's company immensely at times, but he could not tolerate Penny one bit. Why did it have to be bad manners to not talk to her or only socialize with Steven? Oh well, sooner than later he found himself sitting in the living room with the slightly odd man, who he was happy to call his friend and Jean found herself stuck in the kitchen with Penny.

Jean was agonizing over what to say when Penny asked about Judy. She had been all day now. She thought as Penny rambled on about some sort of rubbish. Jean knew that when there was something she needed to hide, especially from Penny, she was not good at hiding it. She always managed to give some hint, which indicated that all was not what she said it to be. And then came the dreaded question.

"So, how's Judith?"

"Oh, fine just fine."

"Who's she dating, anyone good this time."

'Well,' Gene thought. 'She won't be dating anyone now.' Then she realized she must answer Penny's question to the best of her ability, and soon too!

"Oh, no one right now."

"Jean, there's something that your not telling me."

"No there's not." Jean laughed.

"Yes there is, I can tell by the look on your face."

'So that's what it is?' Jean thought.

"No, really, there's nothing!"

"Yes there is, now remember Jean, you can tell me anything."

Finally, as always, Penny had gotten the better of her. She had to divulge the secret. She was excited and wanted to tell people anyway.

"Well, she's pregnant. Nothing that big has gone on." She said, trying to downplay this huge occurrence.

"That's all! Who's the father?"

"Alistair."

"Oh, well at least she's got that going for her." Jean felt rather offended by this, but was not given the chance to say anything, for Penny kept on talking. "Poor little Judith. I suppose that I can't call her poor little Judith anymore, can I?"

Jean was shocked that Penny realized that she often called Judy poor little Judith.

"Will she need anything?"

"No, thank you Penny. Thank you very much."

................

Jean was greatly surprised by Penny's pleasant reaction to the news of Judy and Alistair's baby. Jean and Lionel discussed this in depth as they headed back to the house. When they got inside. They were greeted by a panic stricken Mrs. Bale.

"I'm sorry to report that the winds in the Atlantic are at 85 miles per hour, and the shipping forecast does not look good for the day. The afternoon tea will be twelve minutes and fifty-two seconds late."

"That's alright Mrs. Bale." Jean said, removing her coat.

"That's not all, listen." The listened for a moment, nothing could be heard.

"Mr. Alistair has been crying for the last hour or so. I'm not sure how long. He's really very drunk as well. How is he going to be a father if..."

"It's alright Mrs. Bale, we'll take care of him." Lionel said as he and Jean made their way to the living room.

Mrs. Bale had not been kidding. Alistair was lying on the couch sobbing. But he was not drunk, as she had thought. His words were inaudible, but they were finally able to get him to stop crying enough to where they could clearly understand what he was telling them.

"I, I don't get to be a father." He said, "Not like I wanna be." And that's all he could manage before collapsing into Lionel's arms. Lionel rolled his eyes, but attempted to comfort him anyway. Jean rushed upstairs to see Judy.

........................

Judy heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." She called. When Jean came in she saw her daughter lying on her bed.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine. Just a little tired, with nothing to do, under those circumstances why not have a nice lye down?"

"What's wrong with Alistair?"

"I don't know, what's wrong with him?"

"He's gone hysterical, that's what. Mrs. Bale says he's been sobbing for nearly an hour and a half now."

"Oh."

"What did you say to him any way? We calmed him down, he mumbled something about not getting to be a father and started crying again."

"Oh dear. I'm afraid I did not know that he was that sensitive."

"What did you say to him?"

"Well, I told him he wasn't going to get to see the baby that often. I said that I was sick of being his after thought. I told him that I didn't want our baby to be his afterthought."

"Good for you." Jean smiled.

"Thanks Mum. How did it go today?"

"Well, as you may have already assumed, Penny pressured me into telling her about the baby. I was surprised at her reaction. She was quite pleased. She said to congratulate you."

"Really, that was nice of her."

......................

Much later that night, after dinner and after the Sheffield's returned from their day in London and other places where Max and Niles grew up, everyone went to bed. And Alistair was finally asleep on the couch. It was evident to everyone who'd seen him that he would have one horrible hang over the next morning. Judy felt simply awful, but she had to keep reminding herself that it was in hers and the baby's best interest that she did this to him.

Finally Jean was the only one still awake. Before going to bed herself, she placed a warm blanket over Alistair and softly kissed the top of his head.


	9. A good Mum too

Chapter 9- A good Mum too

By noon that next day they were all back in London, all three of the kids had returned with Jean, Lionel, Fran and Judy. Niles and C.C. had gone somewhere or another with Yetta, and Judy didn't really care what happened to Alistair. She didn't even pay attention to where he and Max had gone off to. After all, it was no concern of hers, was it?

When they got back to the house, they were quite surprised to see Sandy sitting in the living room with a glass of wine.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Jean exclaimed.

"I was supposed to be back today."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've been here to pick you up. It's just that so much has happened." Jean apologized as she fell on to the couch.

"Like what?"

"A lot of things." Judy said as she came into the room. "I'm pregnant."

"Really? Let me guess. It's Alistair's isn't it?"

"See, you know me so well, that must be why you're my best friend."

"I guess so. So is everything going okay between you two?"

"No. I told him that he wasn't going to get to see the baby that much because I don't want it to be his afterthought just like I am. Upon hearing this, he got drunk and cried all day yesterday."

"I had no idea he was that sensitive."

"Neither did I."

"I did." Jean said.

"You did?" Sandy and Judy asked.

"Of course, let me ask you something. The two of you have always known that you had someone who loved you, right?" They nodded. "Alistair hasn't. I think that we're the first ones. Particularly you Judy."

"Um, excuse me..." Fran interrupted. Her nasal voice claiming the attention of the room, right a way. "I just thought I'd let you know that I'm taking the kids sight seeing."

"Can I come with you?" Sandy asked.

"You sure can." said Brighton. Fran gave him an odd look and slapped him playfully she smiled. The five of them left. Suddenly Judy and Jean were alone.

"Mum, where's Lionel?"

"He went on a walk. And you and I need to talk."

"You think it's wrong what I am doing to Alistair, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"You think he loves me?" Judy smiled.

"Very much. His face lightens up the second you enter a room, even when he's drunk."

"So, he wasn't loved until us?"

"I don't assume so, no."

"So that's why he's so determined to be a good father."

"Exactly, which he should be anyway, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes I do." She smiled.

"Good I should hope so. And, before Lionel gets home I just wanted you to know that I think you'll be a good mum too." She said, Judy smiled.

.........................

A few hours later Sandy, Fran and the kids returned from sightseeing. Fran was on the couch reading when the doorbell rang. She was used to having Niles answer it, but now there was no one there. "I'll get it!" She called as she headed for the door. To her surprise it was Niles.

"Hi Niles, having a good time?"

"I sure am, C.C. and your grandmother have been surprisingly good company?"

"C.C.? Since when have you called her C.C.?!"

"Only a couple of days, we've gotten that close."

"Good Niles, I'm glad." Fran was glad, for some reason she'd always had it in the back of her mind that Niles and C.C. would be a good couple. "Well come in."

"Oh I'd love too Miss Fine, but I'm just here to deliver this." He said handing her two small envelopes. She took them. He left. She went inside, studying both the envelopes very carefully. They were plain envelopes, but they seemed very important to Fran, as thought they held the contents of the rest of the someone's lives, or maybe the lives of several someones.


	10. The letters

Chapter 10- The Letters

There were two envelopes in her hands. One, with Maxwell's handwriting on it said, "Fran" and the other with Alistair's handwriting read, "Judy". This was important, Fran knew that much. She quickly headed up to Judy's room to give her, her envelope. Fran wanted to open hers as soon as possible.

When Judy got hers she cast it aside. Alistair's handwriting was on it. The handwriting she would know from anywhere. She didn't want to open it. She glanced at it out of the corner of her eye. She simply had to know what it said. So she tore it open. She scanned what turned out to be a letter very carefully. This was going to be some day. Should she go, or should she not? He had invited her for a night in Paris. But was this a romantic thought or an after thought. She knew that there was only one way to find out. When she went into Fran's room, she was immediately choked by the strong essence of hair products, but the sweet smell of Chanel and Lancome cushioned the overwhelming blow.

"Fran?" She asked.

"Yeah." Fran was doing her make-up.

"Where are the kids?"

"With Sandy. It was so nice of her to offer to watch them for me after I got this letta."

"What's your's say?"

"Max is taking me out on the town tonight!"

"Really?" Judy considered this for a moment.

"Why, what does yours say?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering, thanks Fran." Judy squealed with delight as she shut her bedroom door. Maybe this was a romantic thought, not just an after thought.

.........................

After careful consideration, Judy had decided to go that night. She planned to look completely gorgeous, not for him, but for her, just as little Gracie had recommended. The only thing was, whatever would she wear? After the overwhelming smell of hairspray and other beauty products wore off and Fran was ready to leave on her date with Max, Judy went to her room to try and find something to wear. She threw thing, after thing, after thing into the reject pile for that night until she finally came upon the perfect thing. She held it up to her as she glanced in the mirror.

"What do you think, love?" She asked her baby.

"I think it's very, very excellent. And it'll be our little secret, but I hope your Dad does have something very special planned for tonight."


	11. A smooth landing in Paris

Chapter 11- A smooth landing in Paris

Judy had finally decided on a silk black dress with a black lace bodice. She grabbed a small evening wrap as she slipped on her heals. She was just on time. Just as she was doing this, her mother called up the stairs to say that Alistair was there. She took a deep breath as she glanced at herself in the mirror one last time. She sighed. This was going to be an eventful evening, she knew that much. But how? What was going to happen?

............................

There was an awkward silence plaguing Alistair's private jet. Both of them; however kept making small talk in order to try and avoid this.

"Since when have you had a private jet?"

"Yesterday." He said.

"Oh." Maybe this was a romantic thought. A carefully planned romantic thought.

"I can't believe that you don't have a hangover, how much did you drink yesterday anyway?"

"I have no idea, but I never get hangovers it just doesn't happen."

"Really, even from drinking that much?"

"Even from drinking that much."

"Unfortunately I can't drink anymore for a while. But I think it'll be worth it."

"I do to."

"Really?"

"Why are you so astonished at that notion?"

"I, I don't know. I just am I guess." She smiled.

"You just thought that I'm not the type of guy who would accept the responsibility of something like this."

"No, actually I didn't. But, I'm glad that it's you I'm having my baby with."

"Me too. There's never been anyone else who I'd want to be the mother of my child." Her heart practically melted at these words. It wasn't a marriage proposal, but it was a sweet thing to say. She began to cry a little.

"What's wrong? Are you alright, what did I say now?"

"Nothing, Alistair, nothing." She sniffled. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry about what I said to you the other night. I'm sorry that I said that you couldn't see our baby. I'm sorry, and I want you around. I want you there for her."

He smiled.

"Good I'm glad." He said, kissing her hand as the plane made a smooth landing in Paris.


	12. Because I love you too much

Chapter 12- Because I love you too much

The place they went to that night was the best, most romantic and most importantly most thoughtful place that Alistair had ever taken her. Their candlelit terrace overlooked the Eifel Tower. The moonlight shone brightly above them. It was a perfect night, or it was beginning that way. And Judy rather hoped that it would end in the same fashion. But something deep inside her urged her to give up on the one thing she wanted to happen that night. The one thing she'd wanted long before they had a baby, before they'd even known each other all that well; now she felt as thought she'd known him a lifetime, maybe longer.

After dinner they simply sat there and gazed out into the Parisian night. It was indeed a beautiful night. As Judy stood there she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She placed her hand in his, and somehow, with this action, their hands were intertwined. He turned her around to face him. Their faces were barely an inch a part, if they were that far a part at all. A few seconds passed before their lips met with such passion that Judy felt as though she were about to faint. When he pulled a way, she closed her eyes and struggled to catch her breath, but the kiss did not seem to faze Alistair one bit. When she regained her breath and opened her eyes once again she could hardly breathe from what she saw. Alistair? Was this the same Alistair? Was he, of all people really doing this? Was he, of all people, really serious?

When she looked down there he was on one knee, her hand in his. He smiled sweetly at her, knowing how much of a shock this had all been. She began to cry for yet another time that night.

"Judy," he asked. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes oh, yes!" He placed the ring on her finger, jumped up and they shared another passionate and truly love-filled kiss. When he pulled a way he just looked at her, smiling for a few moments. He paid special attention to her eyes. They were loving eyes, filled with joy. He could detect a bit of doubt and sadness in them as well. He too felt like he'd always known her. He ran his fingers through her hair as he studied her face and eyes.

"Alistair, why do you want to marry me?"

"Because I love you. Because you are the best thing that ever happened to me, ever."

"I am?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"What about the baby then, did you want to marry me because of the baby?"

"It helped a little. It helped me overcome my fear of marriage. Remember the moonlit garden we spent so much time in a few nights ago?" She nodded. "Before you told me you were pregnant?"

"Yes, yes I do?"

"That's when I was originally going to ask you. But it just didn't happen that way. I had the ring, everything, I was just too scared to say it. I was going to marry you long time ago, the first time I laid eyes on you. But I was scared and I.......I didn't deserve you and by marring you, I would have already hurt you more than I was and I had to spare you that because, just because I love you too much. If you don't believe me you don't have to, but..."

"Hush, Alistair, I won't hear of such things. Of course I believe you."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Mrs. Deacon."


	13. We're getting married!

Chapter 13-

"Mum? Lionel, Sandy? I'm home!" She shouted as she came in the door the next morning.

"In here love!" Her mother called. Judy came into the living room to find her family, and the three Sheffield children sitting there.

"How did it go?" Lionel asked.

"Alistair's parking the car, he'll be in in a minute." She smiled.

"So, it went well, I take it?" Sandy smiled.

"Very well." She replied.

"Hey, hey!" Alistair said, coming in the room and wrapping his arms around Judy's waist, and kissing her cheek softly. Everyone was taken slightly a back by this gesture. Even Maggie, Brighton and Grace; who really hadn't seen their entire relationship play out. "Did you tell them yet?"

"No." She said.

"Good, I was hoping that you hadn't."

"What is it, tell us?!" Jean practically screamed.

"Well we're getting married!" There was mixed reaction. The kids squealed with joy and burst into endless chatter. Lionel proceeded in congratulating them, Sandy stood up and hugged Judy; but Jean was literally speechless.

"What is it Mum?" Judy asked. She finally looked up and smiled.

"I'm just so happy." She said.

…………………….

"I'll bet that you're socked too." Judy said as they retreated to the kitchen.

"No, not at all."

"Oh come on Mum, admit it."

"Yeah Jean, we know you are." Sandy laughed.

"Yeah, dish already!" Said Gracie. Everyone looked at her in astonishment. "Sorry," she said, "that was Fran's voice crossing the tower bridge and flying out my mouth."

"Ah." Everyone nodded, and then continued with their conversation.

"So, Judy what about the baby?"

"What do you know?"

"Not a great deal…"

"Well tell us!" Jean said.

"Well, I know that I'm due in seven months. That's all. I'll let you know more tomorrow."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know how to describe it, other than the fact that I'm just so happy!"

Sorry for the briefness of this chapter, I promise the next one will be longer!


	14. Everything we need to know

Chapter 14- Everything we need to know

"Are you excited?" Judy asked Alistair on the ride back to the house from her doctor's appointment.

"I sure am." He sighed as he smiled at her. Judy returned his smile and rested her head against the seat. "Are you excited?"

"More than you can imagine."

"I love you." He told her as he stopped the car and kissed her.

"I love you too." She told him. "When are we going to tell everyone?"

"Tonight."

……………………

"What's the announcement love?" Jean asked Judy as she sat down on the couch and Lionel handed her a drink.

"Yes, what ever is this about?"

"Well, Alistair and I were going to tell you if it was a girl or a boy…"

"Oh, that would be lovely." Jean said.

"Yes, it would." Lionel agreed.

"It's just too bad that Alistair's cousin and his family went home, isn't it?  
"Yes, but Alistair and I plan to visit them after the baby comes."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

Then they heard the frount door open.

"Hi, all!" Sandy shouted.

"Hi Sandy." Judy said as Sandy walked into the room. "You want to find out what my baby is?"

"Oh you know!" She squeeled as she sat on the couch next to Jean.

"Yes, and now all we have to wait for is Alistair."

"Hey, hey!" They heard Alistair shout from the door, (he now had his own key).

"What took you so long?" Judy asked as they kissed.

"Well, I had to finish up at the office. I'm sorry."

It was then that Jean thought that she had been right, that fatherhood and marriage was already beginning to change Alistair for the good.

"Well." Judy sighed. "Are you guys ready?" She was slightly nervous.

"Go on love." Her mother insisted.

"Alright." Alistair put his arms around her. "We're having a boy!"

It was then that the room once again burst into cheerful endless chatter. Jean got up and hugged both of them as did Sandy. Lionel hugged Judy but wouldn't hug Alistair, no matter how hard Alistair tried. But what he would do as a congratulations for Alistair was take him out for a drink and a little guy time.


End file.
